mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 3
Playboy Magazines are collectibles found throughout Mafia II. Finding one will earn you the Collector's Item achievement. Finding all 50 will earn you the Ladies' Man achievement. The player can collect them by pressing the action button when they're standing next to one. All magazines you collect can be viewed from the main menu under "Extras". =Locations= There are 50 Playboy magazines featured in Mafia II. Chapter 2 There are 2 magazines in Chapter 2 1. Joe's apartment on the coffee table. #1 : 2. In Bruski's Scrapyard on a shelf in the three car garage adjacent to Mike's shop. #3 : Chapter 3 There are 5 magazines to find in Chapter 3. 1. Just outside Derek's office door going into the warehouse you'll find it on the walkway to your left. #18 : 2. Just behind the entrance to Maria Agnello's apartment building. Look to the left of the small shelf. #4 : 3. In the Price Administration Building on the corner of the guards desk in the lobby. #40 : 4. In the Basement of the Price Administration Building in the storeroom to the right of where the alarm shutoff is located. It is between the two shelves on the floor. #6 : 5. In the Price Administration Building on the windowsill closest to the doorway in the Industrial Specialist Office directly across from the Directors Office. #5 : Chapter 4 There are 4 magazines to find in Chapter 4 1. Can be found on the landing on the first set of stairs after leaving the bookstore. Found next to the box of books. #9 : 2. Leave the first landing and turn left, and then under next set of stairs another magazine can be found. #2 : 3. Can be found in the rooftop shelter to the left of the shelves right after the first corner. #8 : 4. In Joe's apartment building on the first floor by the locked wooden gate blocking the doorway. Found opposite the crates. #7 : Chapter 5 There are 3 magazines to find in Chapter 5 1. While still in 233 Misery Lane after leaving the apartment run up the stairs, in-between the two doors a magazine can be found. #11 : 2. Inside the distillery office on the first floor there is a magazine on the shelf to the left of the lockers. It is important to get this one before the building goes up in flames. #10 : 3. Immediately after starting to escort the injured Henry out of there building there is a magazine to the right between the three chairs and a storage cage. #12 : Chapter 6 There are 3 magazines to find in Chapter 6. 1. Once out in the rec yard a magazine can be found behind the bleachers next to the sleeping prisoner. Grab this one before going to look for Leo Galante. #13 : 2. Between the grey shed and the fence by the basketball court. Grab this one before going to look for Leo Galante. #14 : 3. On the top of one of the large industrial clothes dryers. You can only grab it after your fourth fight (Brian O'Neill scripted loss, Pepé Costa practice, and a shirtless Asian man win, black guy in laundry room). A guard will tell you to follow him. Get the magazine before doing so. #15 : Chapter 7 There are 3 magazines t find in Chapter 7. 1. On the top floor of Joe's apartment building before visiting Joe. Can be found at the end of the hallway in the corner. #50 : 2. On the end table in the hallway on the second floor of Vito's apartment building. #17 : 3. At Harry's Army Navy Military Surplus store at the bottom of the stairs next to some munitions crates. #16 : Chapter 8 :Chapter 8 #After Vito wakes up, look on the kitchen table. If it is missing, the problem can be fixed by exiting the building and coming back in. #46 Photo #In the foundry after dispensing of the first wave of greasers, a magazine can be found on an oil drum in the shack to the left. #19 Photo #In the foundry after the rail yard a magazine can be found by a couple of oil drums. #21 Photo #Before leaving and grabbing the hot rod, go under the stairwell to the building on the left. This leads to a shanty with a fire and a dirty bed. Under the bed is a magazine. #20 Photo Chapter 9 :Chapter 9 #After accepting the job from Carlo a magazine can be found on the end of the bar in the Maltese Falcon. #41 Photo #Just after Vito gets doused in sewage while making his way into the slaughterhouse. Go down the first tunnel going left and you will see a dead end, the magazine is on the ground before the grating. #23 Photo #After dropping in to the slaughter house a magazine can be found behind the second scrap bin on the left. #22 Photo #In the largest room with the two butchers and the armed guard there is a magazine in the back corner next to counter and the bloody bin. #24 Photo Chapter 10 :Chapter 10 #Upon entering the back door with Joe, go to the end of the hallway and take a left, and head to the door on the opposite side of the room, it also has a sign above it that says "Daily Room". On the desk where the rude man is sitting there is a magazine. #25 Photo #After leaving the conference room take the stairs down to the 16th floor instead of following Joe. The magazine is in front of the gates blocking the stairs to the 15th floor.#27 Photo #On the ground near the control panel of the window washers' lift on the roof.#26 Photo #After leaving Joe's apartment and returning home there is a magazine in the master bathroom between the wall and the shower.#48 Photo Chapter 11 :Chapter 11 #While in Leo's house head out in to the entrance hall. On the second floor of the hall, directly above the front door, you'll find a magazine on one of the windowsills.#47 Photo #While in Leo's house there is a magazine in the bathroom on the wicker basket.#29 Photo #The first thing you'll see when you go through the door of the apartment where Eric is partying is another door. Go through that second door and you'll see a passed-out guy by a closet. The magazine is next to him.#28 Photo #When Joe shows you his apartment's "new look," search by his bed for the magazine on the floor.#49 Photo #After fighting the Irish in the bar, go past the left end of the bar table and through the swing doors near there. In the small area beyond the swing doors, it's at the very left.#30 Photo Chapter 12 :Chapter 12 #When you first get to the Sea Gift Warehouse, instead of following the Chinese man to the right, head straight down an alley and follow it left until you find the magazine by a dumpster.#31 Photo #After the cutscene showing the run-in with the "cops," run up the nearby staircase into the building. Look on the floor to your right as Henry tells you to keep away from the windows, and you'll see it beside some pipes.#33 Photo #After fighting past the fake cops, there is one on the far right side of the courtyard behind a truck.#32 Photo Chapter 13 Chapter 13 #After clearing out the dining hall at the beginning of the restaurant, instead of heading down with Joe, head up the stairs at the center of the hall and to the left onto a balcony with seats. Go all the way to the back wall and you'll find the magazine on the booth seat. #34 Photo #Downstairs from the giant Buddha statue is an opium den. On the left side as you head down you'll see what looks like an empty booth. Check inside for the magazine.#36 Photo #After the brief section where Joe tells you to take them down silently, you'll walk into a larger room where Joe will go ahead of you and wait with lots of hostiles to the left. To the right of where Joe advanced to, there is a small room where there are guns, grenades, molotovs, and a magazine on your right towards the back of the room.#35 Photo Chapter 14 :Chapter 14 #On the building under construction, the magazine in a corner in the south-east on the floor that you start out on. Near one of the guards.#44 Photo #After making it down all the stairs it's at the left of the first corner.#37 Photo #After climbing over obstacles to pass the wall of fire, the magazine is in one of the rooms on the right (south) side.#38 Photo Chapter 15 :Chapter 15 #As you make your way into the planetarium from the first balcony, you'll come into a room with some stairs. Taking the stairs to your left goes up to the roof, but you want to take the stairs to your right. Go all the way down and the magazine is tucked away in a corner underneath the stairs.#45 Photo #On the roof, as you approach the door back inside, there is another magazine to your right around the corner.#39 Photo #Inside the telescope room, by the guardrail of the stairs leading down.#43 Photo #After the cutscene showing you finishing off Carlo Falcone you can pick one up at the bottom of the projector in the middle of the room.#42 Photo Location Gallery Magazine 01.jpg|Location #1 Magazine 02.jpg|Location #2 Magazine 03.jpg|Location #3 Magazine 04.jpg|Location #4 Magazine 05.jpg|Location #5 Magazine 06.jpg|Location #6 Magazine 07.jpg|Location #7 Magazine 08.jpg|Location #8 Magazine 09.jpg|Location #9 Magazine 10.jpg|Location #10 Magazine 11.jpg|Location #11 Magazine 12.jpg|Location #12 Magazine 13.jpg|Location #13 Magazine 14.jpg|Location #14 Magazine 15.jpg|Location #15 Magazine 16.jpg|Location #16 Magazine 17.jpg|Location #17 Magazine 18.jpg|Location #18 Magazine 19.jpg|Location #19 Magazine 20.jpg|Location #20 Magazine 21.jpg|Location #21 Magazine 22.jpg|Location #22 Magazine 23.jpg|Location #23 Magazine 24.jpg|Location #24 Magazine 25.jpg|Location #25 Magazine 26.jpg|Location #26 Magazine 27.jpg|Location #27 Magazine 28.jpg|Location #28 Magazine 29.jpg|Location #29 Magazine 30.jpg|Location #30 Magazine 31.jpg|Location #31 Magazine 32.jpg|Location #32 Magazine 33.jpg|Location #33 Magazine 34.jpg|Location #34 Magazine 35.jpg|Location #35 Magazine 36.jpg|Location #36 Magazine 37.jpg|Location #37 Magazine 38.jpg|Location #38 Magazine 39.jpg|Location #39 Magazine 40.jpg|Location #40 Magazine 41.jpg|Location #41 Magazine 42.jpg|Location #42 Magazine 43.jpg|Location #43 Magazine 44.jpg|Location #44 Magazine 45.jpg|Location #45 Magazine 46.jpg|Location #46 Magazine 47.jpg|Location #47 Magazine 48.jpg|Location #48 Magazine 49.jpg|Location #49 Magazine 50.jpg|Location #50 Joe's Adventures There are 19 playboy magazines featured in Joe's Adventures. #'Mission' Witness - Frozen Memories in the the small cabin full of agents. Just before the witness' location. #Culver Dam, at the rear of the southern most tower. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. #Union Station, under the stairs of the central platform. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. #'Mission' Going Out of Business, after you arrive at the garage go in, it's to the left behind the first car. #Bruski's Scrap & Salvage yard, next to the crusher. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. #Inside the Greenfield Safehouse on the coffe table. This safehouse becomes available after completing Smugglers' Luck and can be collected any time after that. #'Mission' Connection in the warehouse on the catwalk, near the lever which opens the train gate. #'Mission' Saving Marty at the very western end of the platform and through the gate. #Inside the Oyster Bay Safehouse on the table. This safehouse becomes available after completing Saving Marty and can be collected any time after that. #'Mission' A Lesson in Manners on the balcony where the man is. #'Mission' Supermarket in the office next to the safe room on the table just to the left of the door. #Inside Harry's Shop in the hall before you enter the main shop. You will see it on top of a pile of ammunition crates. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. #In the alleyway to the right of Charlie's Service & Repair in Kingston. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. #In the area where the Greaseballs' Arena mission takes place. It's on a small landing near the fighting zone. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. #In Hunters Point where the mission Bet on That takes place, in a small room next to where the bookie's car is parked. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. #Inside the Drag Strip bar on the table at the far end. You can collect this magazine at any time during Joe's Adventures. #'Mission' Piece of Cake inside the parking garage on the stairway off the first level after opening the garage door. #'Mission' Cathouse in the main entrance hall on a couch to the right side before entering the lounge area. #'Mission' Cathouse in the construction area at the very top of the steel steps after enemies drop a grenade down and cause debris to fall. (It may be under the body of the guy who yells down from the top of the stairs.) Demo There are 5 magazines to find in the demo version of the game. #The McClusky & Son gun shop in Sand Island on the counter. #On the kitchen counter of Villa Scaletta where you start. #One of the clothing stores on the counter. #In The Lone Star bar. #In the room where you kill Sidney Pen. There is one on a shelving unit in the center of the room, just before you go back down the stairs. Trivia *Playboy reviewed Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, saying it was "An offer you can't refuse". *The Playboy magazines are all anachronistic; Playboy was not founded until 1953, and the images placed in the game were published between 1958 and 1968. The 19 Playboys added in Joe's Adventures range from 1960 to 1969, with a single image added from 2007. Category:Site Administration